El príncipe de Arendelle
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Todo en la familia real de Arendelle iba bien, pronto se les uniría un miembro nuevo, todo parecía ir de maravilla en el reino y Elsa controlaba mejor sus poderes. Pero en ocasiones el destino es demasiado cruel y en menos de un parpadeo esa felicidad puede desaparecer.


**Disclaimer:** FROZENy cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado a continuación y uno que otro Oc es de mi entera propiedad.

* * *

 _ **El príncipe de Arendelle**_

 **Capítulo 01 – Despedidas y promesas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La hermosa y redonda luna era opacada por las densas nubes, y las pocas estrellas se esforzaban por centellar y brindar un poco de luz en esa fría y oscura noche invernal a los habitantes del pacifico reino de Arendelle.

Algunos pueblerinos que solo hace algunos segundos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos se levantaban de sus cálidas camas para echar un poco más de leños a la chimenea, algunas madres preocupadas cubrían con más mantas a sus hijos y otros más se asomaban por la ventana preocupados al notar el descenso drástico de la temperatura.

Poco a poco los cristales de las ventanas eran cubiertos por escarcha y los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, angustiados la mayoría de los habitantes dirigían sus miradas al palacio donde se arremolinaba de una forma para nada natural la nieve, entendiendo que algo estaba alterando a su gobernante.

Varias velas eran encendías por todos los extensos pasillos y algunas habitaciones del palacio; soldados y sirvientes con expresiones angustiadas corrían de un lado a otro e igual en el rostro de la platinada reina se podía distinguir una enorme preocupación, con paso veloz y elegante caminaba por los pasillos ignorando olímpicamente a cada uno de sus empleados que sele acercaban, la desesperación la estaba invadiendo; por donde pasaba dejaba una fina capa de hielo, sabía que el palacio era enorme pero el recorrido que se encontraba haciendo le parecía eterno, sentía que no camina ni un centímetro, por un momento comenzó a creer que los pasillos no tenían fin y que jamás llegaría a su destino.

Froto nerviosa sus manos, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y algunos recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarla, lamentándose por haberlos dejado ir solos y luchando consigo misma para evitar derramar alguna lágrima.

-"Está bien, si van a estar bien, están bien…"-Se lo repetía una y otra vez, en un inútil intento por convencerse- "no puede ser verdad, no, no, no es verdad."-Una traicionera lagrima rodo por su pálida mejilla que al instante limpio con su pulgar.

 _Esa mañana:_

 _-Por favor Elsa…-Suplicaba la princesa, juntando sus manos y haciendo una miradilla de cachorrito._

 _La platinada se encontraba sentada en su elegante silla tras su escritorio que estaba repleto de documentos, en sus delicadas y pálidas manos sostenía algunos documentos los cuales leía con suma concentración a pesar de las insistentes suplicas de su hermana.-Anna, te dije que después. Hoy estoy muy ocupada, sabes que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes…-Sin apartar la vista del documento dijo con tranquilidad.-Y sabes que ya no deberías de salir,-Levanto ligeramente la vista del documento para verla- en cualquier momento podría…-Con una media sonrisa señalo el abultado vientre de la cobriza, la cual se veía muy adorable._

 _-Elsa todavía faltan tres semanas y medias, así que está bien…-dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- y mira ya me abrigue muy bien…-se señaló de pies a cabeza, mostrándole que usaba su cálida y cómoda ropa para invierno.- Por favor, casi no me han dejado hacer nada en estos meses, a parte que ya tenemos tiempo sin ir con la familia de Kristoff, aunque él lo niega, sé que los extraña y quiere irles a presentar a nuestro hijo-dijo lo último con gran orgullo, acariciando cariñosamente su vientre- y dice que tal vez el abuelo Pabbie nos pueda decir si será niña o niño,-conto con ilusión- por favor Elsa._

 _La mayor dejo los papeles que leía en el escritorio, dejo escapar un suspiro y miro cariñosamente a su hermana; se puso de pie al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes para relajarse, respiro profundo y dio algunos pasos para quedar frente a su hermana, mirándola comprensivamente y una media sonrisa se formó en su níveo rostro.-Está bien, pero con mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo?…-Advirtió con fingida severidad._

 _En cuando escucho esto la princesa sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a los brazos de su hermana en volviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, claro teniendo cuidado con su gran barriga.-Siiii,-chillo alegre- te adoro Elsa, será mejor que nos apresuremos que Kristoff, Sven y Olaf ya nos esperan en la entrada, iremos en el trineo, sé que…-La cobriza empezó a hablar muy emocionada a lo cual la mayor la interrumpió deshaciendo el abrazo y sujetándola cuidadosamente de los hombros._

 _-No, Anna yo no iré.-aclaro con sutileza la soberana._

 _-¿Qué?,-pregunto frunciendo un poco su ceño- pero si acabas de decir que si…-decía confundida._

 _-Anna estoy diciendo que pueden salir ustedes, confió en que serás cuidadosa y más le vale a Kristoff cuidarlos bien…-ambas chicas sonrieron- qué más quisiera que acompañarlos pero me es imposible, en solo veinte minutos tendré una reunión y tengo que terminar con esos documentos.-señaló con la mirada la pila de papeles que había en su escritorio.-lo siento…-dijo avergonzada al ver la decepción en el rostro de su hermana- Anda, ve o cambiare de opinión y solo regresen temprano.-Advirtió con una sonrisa decaída._

 _-Pero Elsa…-la princesa le iba a reclamar pero antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, la platinada la rodio con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo._

 _-Anna sabes que tengo que cumplir con mis deberes,- Mira directo a los ojos a su amada hermana y le regala una sincera sonrisa- será mejor que tomes una decisión rápida o me arrepentiré de dejarlos ir sin una_ _escuadra_ _de gua…_

 _-¡No!,-Se apresuró a responder- no hay necesidad…jeje, pero tu prométeme una cosa,-dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa a lo cual la platinada asintió- cuando nazca él bebe nos darás más tiempo y que si te pide hacer un muñeco no te opondrás…-su voz era una mezcla de resignación y enfado, junto con una miradilla de amenaza._

 _-Jeje, está bien, te prometo que siempre tendré tiempo para él, a si tenga un sinfín de deberes…_

 _-Así tengas miedo, no lo alejaras.-Esto lo decía porque aunque la soberana la sobreprotegía desde que dieron la noticia de que pronto abría un integrante más en la familia, no se había atrevido a tocarla sin ponerse los guantes; ya controlaba mejor sus poderes pero seguía esa pequeña inseguridad de poderlos dañar._

 _-Yo, -dudosa miro en otra dirección, no podía prometer algo así, ante todo tenía que mantenerlos seguros y a salvo -yo…_

 _Anna al verla dudar, tomo la mano de su hermana y la acerco a su abultada pansa, Elsa se resistía ya que temía hacerle daño al no traer sus guantes.-No espera…-dijo temerosa intentando alejarse._

 _-¡No!, te estaba dando tiempo,-la cobriza poniendo un poco más de fuerza obligo a que la platinada pusiera su temblorosa mano en su ensanchado vientre, la cobriza agradecía haber tenido ese arrebato y haber obligado a su hermana ya que su pequeño en ese preciso momento dio una pequeña patada, se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en la oji-azul mayor al sentir ese encantador movimiento- tal vez no te la pasas encerada en tu cuarto pero te estas alejando, tus temores aún persisten, no nos dañaras. No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte,-advertía con seriedad la menor- sé que debes cumplir con tus deberes, ten por seguro que en cuando nazca retomare mis deberes y te ayudare con algunas de tus tareas así tendrás más tiempo libre… ¿de acuerdo?-declaro con una radiante sonrisa._

 _Respiro profundo y aunque no lo quería aceptar, Anna tenía razón se alejaba constantemente y no quería seguir cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado, así que con una disimulada sonrisa acepto.-Lo prometo._

 _Ambas se despidieron prometiendo que se verían en el comedor a la hora del cena y Elsa desde el ventanal de su oficina vio como Kristoff le ayudaba a Anna a subir al trineo con sumo cuidado, le dio un beso en los labios seguido en su vientre y enseguida él subió al trineo; sus labios se curvaron al ver tan enternecedora escena, verlos asi de enamorados, demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban, le llenaba de una inmensa paz y tranquilidad, ya que sabía que Kristoff cuidaría bien de su hermana; rio divertida de pensar que solo hace dos años y medio habían pasado de ese terrible incidente donde casi perdía a su hermana y todo su reino._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja emprendió su viaje, Olaf y Anna miraron en su dirección agitando sus manos en señal de despedía a lo cual la platinada respondió alegre con el mismo gesto, el rubio montañés solo se giró un poco y le brindo una media sonrisa. Lentamente se fueron alejando, cruzando las enormes puertas y perdiéndose a la distancia, así siguió mirando al frente por un rato más admirando el hermoso panorama invernal que le ofrecía su reino hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.-Adelante…-dijo cortésmente, girándose para encarar al recién llegado._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su leal mayordomo y asesor, el cual entro a la oficina con cautela-_ _My lady-_ _hizo una reverencia.- ya la esperan en el gran salón._

 _-De acuerdo…-Dijo desganada, dejando escapar un pesado y largo suspiro._

 _Tiempo Actual;_

Fue disminuyendo su velocidad y respiro profundo, paro frente a la enorme puerta de madera blanca con los adornos de azafrán; llevo su mano temblorosa al picaporte y respiro hondo nuevamente, cerro brevemente sus ojos y se animaba mentalmente a por fin girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta más su cuerpo se paralizo. Dejo de obedecerle y solo se quedó en esa posición por unos largos segundos, atormentándose con lo que podría encontrar dentro de la habitación.

Mentalmente comenzó una cuenta regresiva, cerro sus ojos y recargo su frente en la puerta, paso saliva amargamente e intentaba convencerse que todo estaría bien; ignorando ese dolor que iba en incremento en su pecho y sin pensarlo más, engañándose a sí misma, giro el picaporte y empujo ligeramente la puerta que al instante se abrió y actuando en automático se adentró a la habitación.

Se quedó de piedra con la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos; en la cama recostada estaba su hermana con su rostro cansado y más pálido que el de ella misma, el medico se miraba derrotado y agotado, su atuendo se encontraba manchado de carmín y sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, las cuales limpiaba en una tina con agua. La serie de sirvientas que se encontraban dentro no se mostraban mejor que el medico pero al ver entrar a su gobernante agacharon la mirada temerosas y angustiadas, Elsa al ver estas reacciones se empezó a alterar, provocando que la temperatura descendiera a un mas y en las paredes comenzara aparecer escarcha, todos en el lugar permanecían en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a mirar o decirle algo a su gobernante.

Con paso firme se acercó a su hermana, sentándose al borde de la cama se obligó a sonreír y la sujeto de la mano con sumo cuidado, sintiendo un terrible dolor al tocar su pálida y fría mano se obligó a mantener su sonrisa con cuidado le quito unos mechones de sus cobrizos cabellos que le cubrían su decaído rostro.

La princesa haciendo un sobre esfuerzo abrió los ojos, sonriendo honestamente miro a su hermana que se forzaba por mantener esa triste sonrisa y evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus azules ojos fueran derramadas, paso saliva amargamente-Anna, todo estará bien…- dijo con una falsa firmeza- vas a estar bien, todo…-respiro hondo e inevitablemente su voz se empezó a quebrar y sin poderlo evitar una a una las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar-te pondr…

-Elsa…-llamo débilmente la cobriza y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dio un ligero apretón en la mano de su hermana, esta se mordía el labio y una pequeña nevada comenzó a caer en la habitación y lo único que la menor pudo hacer para calmar un poco a su hermana fue brindarle una de sus cálidas sonrisas -Perdón…

-No, no, no tienes, que…-dijo atropelladamente - disculparte.-las lágrimas rodaban por su níveo rostro hasta caer y acumularse en su mano que sujetaba la de su hermana.

-No, tienes, la… culpa de nada…-decía con dificultada y en ciertos momento se escuchaban leves quejidos al igual que hacia gestas de dolor.- ¿Como, esta Kris-toff…Sven, Olaf?-pregunto con preocupación.

Elsa abrió grande los ojos e inevitablemente más lágrimas salían de sus enrojecidos ojos, por un instante cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos abrió los ojos y regreso la mirada hacia su hermana, se forzó a mostrarle una débil sonrisa.-Están bien, no tienes, no…-Le empezó a costar más el poder hablar ya que sabía que no era verdad lo que decía- no te preocupes…

-No, crees, que es, hermoso…-Desvió su mirada hacia una cunita que se encontraba alado de ella.-se, parece mucho a…-respiro con dificultad- Kristoff.

Elsa no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que dijo, solo siguió mirando a su hermana, atenta a cada palabra que decía.-Perdón…-Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de la ojiazul menor-perdón, Elsa…por favor, cuídalo.

-Anna, estarás bien,-la sujeto con mayor fuerza de la mano- recuerda tenemos que estar juntas, estamos reconstruyendo nuestra familia,-sonrió tristemente- nuestra familia única…-Sin su permiso empezaron a brotar las lágrimas sin control nuevamente.

-Je, mas, que única extraña-Los parpados los empezó a sentir pesados, dificultándosele el mantener abiertos los ojos - lo siento mucho…- su voz se empezó a apagar y poco a poco cerro los ojos-Te amo Elsa, los amo…

-Anna recuerda, lo prometimos, no nos separaríamos nunca más…Anna, por favor.- Le suplicaba a la menor, tomando con más fuerza su mano.- No, Anna no me asustes, por favor.-Suplicaba al borde del desquicio.

La mano de la pelirroja soltó la de su hermana. Desesperada la platinada sujetaba la mano de su hermana e intentando sonreír le llamaba insistente sin obtener respuesta alguna, coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la menor, enseguida se inclinó quedando frente a frente de su querida hermanita, cortando la poca distancie entre ellas pego su frente con la de ella, sin que las lágrimas le dieran tregua alguna seguían brotando, cayendo una a una en el tranquilo rostro de Anna.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-Suplicaba al borde de perder la cordura. Rogaba a quien sea que le estuviese escuchando que solo fuera un mal sueño, que despertara su hermana con esa radiante sonrisa y le dirá un asfixiante abrazo que solo ella le podía dar.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos se levantó firme, dándole la espalda a todos los que estaban en esa habitación, se limpió las lágrimas. Las esperanzas de que despertara su hermana se esfumaban con el paso del tiempo, sabía que no pasaría lo de esa vez donde sufrió al saber que por su culpa su hermana se había congelado pero que gracias al acto de amor verdadero regreso a la vida. Esta vez no sería así, claro que no, esta vez la había perdió para siempre.

Se giró hacia toda la servidumbre, los presentes se asustaron al ver a su gobernante tan seria, tan fría. Nunca antes la habían visto de esa forma, llena de ira, rencor, no quedaba nada de la serena, tranquila y comprensible Elsa. Si las miradas mataran todos los de esa habitación ya no existirían, se hubiesen esfumado al instante que la ojiazul los miro. La temperatura descendió drásticamente, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a decirle algo y mucho menos la miraban, todos mantenían sus miradas agachadas.

-¡Quiero a esos desgraciados ante mí, pagaran por lo que han hecho! -Cada palabra que decía se encontraba llena de odio-¡AHORA MISMO!-declaro furiosa, dando un zapatazo.

En menos de un parpadeo salieron de la habitación despavoridos todos, después de unos segundos la platinada también salió, no sin antes mirar a su hermana una última vez. Anna se veía muy tranquila, como si realmente estuviese durmiendo pero aunque se quisiera engañar a ella misma, sabía que no estaba dormida, de ser así ya estaría roncando, revolviéndose en la cama y tal vez con un hilo de baba escurriéndole de la boca.

Chasqueo la lengua y empuño sus manos, era consiente que no despertaría, nunca más vería esos traviesos ojos turquesa o esa contagiosa sonrisa, ya no más. Con estos pensamientos abandono la habitación, caminaba rápido por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, aún seguía en shock, no podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, toda su felicidad, su familia derrumbada por unos idiotas, su entre cejo se función y empuño más sus manos, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mas no fueron derramadas y las imágenes de su hermana y de su cuñado la empezaron a torturar, acelero más su paso.

 _Algunas horas antes:_

 _La tediosa junta se había extendido bastante y por la oscuridad que se notaba en la ventana Elsa supo que la noche ya había caído, ya cansada de escuchar a esos ancianos que nunca se podían poner de acurdo. Desde que criticaban porque corto todo tratado con las Islas del Sur y con el Duque de Wellington o como permitió la boda de su hermana con un plebeyo. Bufo fastidiada ya de eso han pasado dos años, ya hasta tendrán al primer heredero, pero en fin. Sabía que pronto se serviría la cena y en eso si no podía falta, prometieron que las comidas se tienen que pasar en familia, así que se levantó autoritaria de su asiento._

 _-¡Caballero!,-Dijo levantando ligeramente la voz, al instante obtuvo la atención de los presentes- si siguen desviando el tema principal nunca se llegara a algún acuerdo, así que la junta de hoy se da por terminada y hasta que no esté dispuestos a hablar solo y nada más del tema principal, quedara suspendido este tratado…_

 _-Pero su majestad-Todos se empezaron a quejar y algunos otros comenzaron de lambiscones intentando convencer a la Reina de que ellos no tenían la culpa._

 _-Bien, ustedes pónganse de acuerdo primero y después hacerme llegar la fecha de la siguiente reunión, dependerá de ustedes que más nos atrasemos.-Declaro sin ningún titubeo._

 _Sin más y sin dejar que digan alguna otra palabra salió del gran salón, caminaba rápido en dirección al comedor, en donde lo más seguro creía que ya la esperaban Kristoff y Anna._

 _Al abrir las puertas tenía una amplia sonrisa, la cual fue borrada de inmediato al ver la mesa bacía, ya estaba preparada, solo para cuando lo indicaran se sirvieran los alimentos. Algo confundida se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, donde era su lugar. Sabía que cuando iban con los Trolls se les solía ir volando el tiempo, así que decidió esperar un poco más. Cada dos minutos les preguntaba a los mayordomos si ya habían llegado su hermana y cuñado, pero solo recibía por respuesta un "No, su majestad"._

 _Yo los nervios los tenia de punta, ya había esperado más de una hora, pasaban de las diez y media. Molesta se levantó de su silla y sin decirle nada a Gerda o Kai se dirigió a los establos, refunfuñando y diciendo algunas maldiciones por lo bajo._

 _-"Les dije que no regresaran tan noche, esos dos nunca escucha" –Más que molestia demostraba preocupación. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba en el establo ensillando a su caballo, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor cuando escucho unos débiles gritos que no lograba ni siquiera entender lo que decían, agarro las rindas del caballo lista para montarlo cuando se escucha un grito desgarrador, fue tan aterrador que le puso la piel de gallina, instintivamente salió del establo corriendo y a la distancia podo ver que una gran cantidad de guardias y servidumbre se acercaban a la entrada muy preocupados. Uno de los guardias que apenas y se acercó a la multitud sujeto a alguien entre sus brazos y se dirigió corriendo al palacio._

 _Estaba confundida no lograba entender que estaba pasando pero lo que llamo su atención fueron los ruidos insistentes de reno, al instante corrió donde estaban la multitud y como pudo se abrió paso, abrió grande los ojos y reprimió un grito al ver a Kristoff todo golpeado, lo que más le preocupo fue ver una herida cerca de las costillas que no paraba de sangrar, se inclinó y titubeante dirigió sus manos a la profunda herida, no sabía que hacer, solo veía el doloroso rostro del montañés impotente y la desesperación la comenzó a invadir, inconscientemente les empezó a gritar a las personas a su alrededor._

 _-¡¿Que hacen parados?, vayan por el medico!…¡YA!-Inútilmente ponía sus pálidas manos sobre la herida en un vano intento por parar la hemorragia, solo logro llenar sus manso de sangre y manchar un poco su vestido. Con un doloroso sobre esfuerzo el montañés abrió los ojos, su respiración era pausada, su rostro se mostraba cansado y preocupado, en un débil movimiento dirigió su gran mano a las pequeñas de la platinada, se miraron a los ojos y en esa silenciosa mirada le dio a entender que parara._

 _-Está bien…-dijo con dificultad el rubio, Elsa simplemente no lo podía ver agonizar así que desvió su mirada que se cristalizaba- Anna es la que necesita el médico-confeso e hizo un gesta de dolor. La platinada al escuchar el nombre de su hermana se quedó petrificada sus manos comenzaron a temblar y una solitaria lagrimas se derramo.- No, los cuide bien…fue, fue mi culpa-con cada palabra que decía se podía escuchar el dolor que sentía y su voz se hacía más débil. Respiro hondo y tocio con dolor, escupió algo de sangre._

 _-Sí, así es.-Frunció el entrecejo y encaro al oji-miel. No sabía que le había ocurrido a su hermana pero el simple hecho de saber que se encuentra herida la enfureció, pero respiro profundo y se calmó al ver nuevamente al malherido rubio, esas heridas eran la prueba que Kristoff lucho por proteger a Anna. Relajo su expresión y sujeto de la mano a su cuñado.-Lo siento…-hablo con honestidad- Hablaremos después de esto, tu solo no te esfuerces.-dijo con compresión._

 _Kristoff la miro con una débil sonrisa.-No creo que haya un después para mi…-declaro sin titubeos, aunque se quería mostrar fuerte y sin miedo las lágrimas lo delataban. Con torpeza sujeto la mano de la platinada y la presiono un poco._

 _-Déjate de dramatismo Kristoff, tu…-Guardo silencio al ver como el rubio cerraba sus ojos, las lagrimas descendían por su rostro y con dificultad inhaló algo de aire._

 _-Jeje, la…reina del drama es usted majestad…-rio con dificultad y presiono un poco más la mano de Elsa que solo se forzaba a permanecer firme, contener lo más que podía sus lágrimas y las ganas de ir a buscar a su hermana._

 _Sonrió tristemente la platinada-Tonto.-fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decirle._

 _-Yo…realmente lo siento…-respiro con dificultada y entre abrió uno de sus ojos-por favor cuídalos por mi…y, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?._

 _La soberana no pudo contener más las lágrimas y dejo que brotaran cual cascadas-Kristoff, no tienes que pedirme perdón…-respiro hondo ya que las lagrimas le dificultaban el poder hablar con claridad- Hiciste lo que pudiste y…-su mirada se contrajo y cubrió con una de sus manso su boca al ver como la mano del rubio la soltaba, sus ojos se cerraban por completo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostro.-¡Kristoff!, te prometo que los cuidare, lo juro._

 _Tiempo Actual._

Ya se encontraba en el centro del gran patio del palacio, donde se solía hacer la pista de hielo. Las fuentes se encontraban completamente congeladas y una tormenta bailaba a su alrededor. ]La platinada desesperada miraba de una dirección a otra, no sabía qué hacer, quería correr, gritar y seguir llorando. Cubrió su boca con sus manos, se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyo sus manos en el suelo, sin parar de llorar miraba el piso en el cual ya había una capa de hielo por las lágrimas que no paraba de brotar.

Kai y Gerda desde la puerta la miraban entristecidos, comprendían la actitud de la chica, querían apoyarla pero lo mejor era mantener su distancia por el momento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Je. Bueno esta historia había sido unas de las primeras que escribí para el fandom de FROZEN, peo que también borre hace tiempo. Realmente e borrado barias historias que nuevamente estaré subiendo.

Y las actualizaciones, en eso estoy pero enserio que no e tenido tiempo, si por mi fuera me la pasaría todo el bendito día escribiendo.

En fin gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
